


i'm in love with a man that knows me better

by Artemis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Dick Madej, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: Ryan had no integrity left.He found himself on his phone late one Sunday night on the Asher Mathison website he told his roommate he would never consider logging on to. The website seemed inconspicuous enough, like it was just another online dating site that every other millennial was using. It didn’t explicitly say anything about what type of arrangement they were matching people up for other than the phrase, ‘We strive to provide mutually beneficial relationships’.Ryan struggled with himself internally for about fifteen minutes as his thumb hovered over the ‘Create Account’ button.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 32
Kudos: 100
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - Valentine's Exchange





	1. fell for the man just when i met him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> happy valentine's day!!! i hope i did most of your prompts justice, [impala_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick)! thank you to [null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid) for being my beta on this fic, ily! a bonus thank you to [vice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain) for helping with the bits of italian!

It was not easy being fresh out of film school and trying to find a job in the entertainment industry. It didn’t matter how much of a passion someone had for video production because, unless you had connections, the best you were going to get was some local used car salesman who wanted the world in a commercial for a meager salary. It was discouraging to say the least. Nonetheless, Ryan persisted on trying to find something while he took a job as a cashier at the supermarket down the street. Being a cashier definitely wasn’t the job he imagined he would have upon graduating with a four year degree, but it was enough to pay the bills, even if it meant ramen for dinner five out of seven days a week.

Ryan lived modestly enough by sharing a two bedroom apartment with a roommate in a seedy part of downtown Los Angeles, biking to work or anywhere else he needed to go, only buying things he absolutely needed, and finding free events to attend around the city if he was bored and looking for something to do. Sure, he hadn’t expected to be a millionaire straight out of college, but he had expected to not be bagging groceries for eight hours a day. He tried not to complain too much about his situation, but after his sixth rejection letter of the week from a film studio, he had to vent to his roommate.

“Come on man, how the hell is anyone supposed to find a job if no one will give you the time of day because you don’t know someone? I mean, how do you get job experience if no one will hire you?” Ryan said, scrubbing his face with his hands out of frustration. “There is only so much you can do to make ten cent ramen fancy!”

His roommate, Adrian, just chuckled at him and frustrated Ryan further.

“Look man, you’re a hot young thing. Why don’t you check out Asher Mathison and see if you can find a sugar daddy to pay your bills? Then you can free up some time to do freelance work and build up your portfolio,” Adrian said, pulling the website up on his phone to show Ryan.

“What? Are you kidding me?” Ryan shrieked.

“Nope,” Adrian replied, emphasizing the ‘p’. “I mean, I don’t personally know anyone with success stories from this particular website, but maybe you’ll get lucky.”

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am not becoming a glorified prostitute, Adrian.”

“Whoa now, I never said that. Who knows, maybe some old dude will take you under his wing and you’ll get lucky enough that he can’t get it up so you can just be a trophy wife.”

He let out a sigh and resigned from putting up any further of a fight because his roommate was just not being reasonable. He had integrity and would fight his way into a studio on his own terms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryan had no integrity left.

He found himself on his phone late one Sunday night on the very website he told Adrian he would never consider logging on to. The website seemed inconspicuous enough, like it was just another online dating site that every other millennial was using. It didn’t explicitly say anything about what type of arrangement they were matching people up for other than the phrase, ‘We strive to provide mutually beneficial relationships’.

Ryan struggled with himself internally for about fifteen minutes as his thumb hovered over the ‘Create Account’ button.

Quickly unlocking his phone, he chose the option that he was looking to find a sugar daddy and was off to create the rest of his profile. He neglected to put anything in his bio and his profile picture was of a selfie he had taken of himself from an awards ceremony from his senior year in film school. Sure, he could have taken a new picture, but he was slouched on his couch with his work issued polo and apron, which he didn’t deem an appropriate fit for the aesthetic of the website.

Finally his profile creation was over and he was able to see a list of profiles that were tagged as ‘providing financial benefits’. He scrolled through several profiles that didn’t interest him, but he starred a few profiles every so often on anyone that interested him in the slightest. There was one profile in particular that caught his attention; his username was ‘noodleman’, he was 34, and although there was no picture of his face, there was a perfect shot of his torso clad in a suit that probably cost more than what Ryan made in a year. Ryan swallowed hard at the picture and immediately starred the profile, hoping desperately noodleman would match with and message him.

At this point, it was just a waiting game, so Ryan turned off his phone before chugging the rest of his beer and getting another one out of the fridge. Before he knew it, his fifth beer had been consumed and he was feeling pretty warm. He fumbled with his phone to open it back up, but failed to find enough concentration as his shaky fingers attempted to enter in the wrong password one too many times. Ryan groaned and collapsed on the couch, quickly letting sleep overtake him.

The next day, Ryan woke up to a pounding headache and the sun seemed so bright peaking through the blinds that he thought it was going to burn out his retinas. He rolled over to pick his phone up off the floor and had several notifications from Asher Mathison about matches as well as new messages. He groaned and opened up the app, wondering if he had made a complete mistake the night before. Heshould have spent his time more wisely by looking through job postings. Surprisingly, there were actually more messages than he anticipated from a variety of men of all ages.

**_urdaddy0307:_ ** _Well hello there baby ;)_

 **_chefbrian:_ ** _How’s it going? Got any plans this weekend?_

 **_nickfj01:_ ** _Hey pretty boy. Looking cute in that suit, but it would look cuter on my bedroom floor._

 **_rmc1978:_ ** _Care to share what’s underneath that suit?_

 **_anepicwriter:_ ** _I was hoping we would match, baby._

 **_flymetothemoon:_ ** _Hey cutie, tell me more about yourself_

And finally the last message that caused Ryan’s heart to drop.

**_noodleman_ ** _: I can absolutely assure you that ghosts are not real._

He had to laugh at the message - he hadn’t actually expected anyone to comment on his username of all things. Neglecting the rest of the messages in favor of speaking more with noodleman, Ryan tried to figure out how to respond. It was a slippery slope if he wasn’t careful. He would be sending the man all of the evidence bookmarked on his phone in three seconds flat.

**_ghostsarereal_** _:_ _Oh? You have my attention._

 **_noodleman:_ ** _Wow, I honestly didn’t think you would respond._

 **_noodleman:_ ** _Wasn’t sure if skepticism of ghosts was a hard no for you._

 **_ghostsarereal:_ ** _I mean I wholeheartedly disagree because there is so much evidence that says otherwise._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: But go on, what’s your proof?_

 **_noodleman_ ** _: Aside from the complete lack of proof from any accredited sources and the fact that it’s impossible to recreate any of your so-called “evidence” in a controlled setting, ghosts are no different than the mothman._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: …_

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: That’s not really a good comparison because the mothman is definitely very real._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: I’m not entirely sure how to respond to that._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: How about you just tell me a little bit about yourself?_

 **_noodleman_ ** _: You didn’t really give me much to work with. All your profile says about you is that you’re 23, look good in a suit, and you have an unnatural obsession with the supernatural._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: Well, I graduated from college last year and I’m a cashier at a grocery store to pay the bills until I can find a job in my field of study._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: I enjoy reading about true crime and watching Ghost Adventures._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: And I aspire to one day be a sneaker collector._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: What did you go to school for? I have some connections I might be able topass along._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: I originally went to film school to become a director, but I realized it gave me too much anxiety, so I changed my concentration to cinematography._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: That’s definitely out of my area of expertise, but I have some friends in the business I would be more than happy to reach out to on your behalf._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: Send me your portfolio and I’ll see what I can do. It’s a tough field to get into if you don’t know the right people._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: Really? That would be amazing! Thank you!_

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: What do you do for a living? I’m pretty sure you’re the youngest guy I’ve seen on here yet._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: I’m the chief curator for a museum._

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: That’s such a prestigious position, especially for someone as young as yourself!_

 **_ghostsarereal_ ** _: How did you land such a sweet gig?_

 **_noodleman_ ** _: That’s a story for another day, darling. I offended a few people on my way up the ladder, but I can assure you that, unlike some of my previous colleagues, I actually do my research._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: Well, I hate to cut the conversation short, however, my flight is about to land and I have quite the agenda on my hands._

 **_noodleman_ ** _: I'll message you my cell number. If you would like to continue the conversation there and send me your portfolio, feel free._

Ryan realized he was actually pouting at his phone screen after reading the man's last message. He enjoyed talking to the man and was thankful to see a message pop up a few minutes later with a phone number with an LA area code. There was definitely a possibility that this guy was just fucking with Ryan and was actually some creep that lived in his parent’s basement trying to get in his pants

At this point, Ryan would take an empty promise for a tiny sliver of hope that a job would come his way. So, he closed out of the app and messaged the number saying 'hey! it's ryan', but then it dawned on him that the man would have no idea who that was. He quickly followed up with that it was ghostsarereal from Asher Mathison. A quick response back confirmed he texted the right number and the only identifying information he received was that noodleman’s name was Shane.

As eager as he was to send over his portfolio, Ryan really needed to get to work so he wasn't late. It would have to wait until later, which didn't seem like it was too big of a deal because the man seemed like he had a busy day and probably wouldn't even get a chance to look at it or send it to anyone.

The promise of talking to Shane after work was enough to give him something to power through his eight hour shift. Work had thoroughly tested his patience and Ryan was so thankful when he was back in the comfort of his own apartment. He took a shower to wash away the day along with the smell of Diet Pepsi that seeped through his clothes after he dropped a case on the floor and it promptly exploded.

When he got into his room, he finished drying off and rummaged through his laundry to find a clean pair of boxers. Just as he held them up triumphantly, the wheels in Ryan's head started turning. He had to keep this mystery man interested long enough to help him find a job and maybe send him some additional funds along the way.

He pulled out his phone and sat up against the headboard to type out a message to Shane with a link to his portfolio. Once that had been sent, he opened up the camera on his phone to take a picture which he would send along as a thank you. Ryan wasn't one to send naked pictures of himself to strangers, though, he was committed to making something out of this since his normal avenues weren't exactly bringing him any sort of hope.

Nonetheless, Ryan tried to position the camera in such a way that showed his still slightly damp chest with a hand around the shaft of his dick along with a seductive smile that stretched across his lips. It took a few times to get the framing perfect and he couldn’t help but scrutinize the pictures into oblivion. He sighed and picked the one that was the least worst in his opinion to send to the man. There was a voice screaming insecurities at him as he pressed the send button, completely foregoing any sort of caption for the image.

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when his phone suddenly started vibrating with a call from Shane himself. 

Oh fuck, he definitely fucked up. He had just sent an unsolicited dick pic and Shane was probably calling to reprimand him, maybe even turn him into the police.

With a shaky finger, he accepted the call. “H-Hello?”

“Care to explain that picture you just sent, Ryan?” Shane asked in a clipped tone.

Ryan swallowed hard. “I-I, uh, l’m sorry for not asking before I sent that-”

“I don’t think you’re that sorry. I think you knew _exactly_ what you were doing.”

Ryan’s chest tightened with anxiety and he felt like he was teetering on the edge of a panic attack. How had he been so careless?

“Are you still naked on your bed?”

“Y-Yes. Look I am really sor-”

“Oh no, there’s no taking that picture back now. What you’re going to do is put your phone on speaker and just listen.”

Oh. Ryan had completely misread the situation, this wasn’t a call to berate him. This was a call because the other man had _enjoyed_ the picture.

Pressing the speaker button on the screen, Ryan placed the phone next to himself on the bed so he could get into a more comfortable position.

“I should have you know that I was in the middle of a meeting to negotiate the loaning of a Monet to the museum for an exhibit. But I said I had to take an important call and locked myself in a conference room of the Louvre because a certain someone had to go and be a naughty boy. Does that sound pretty accurate to you, Ryan?”

Not realizing that a nod couldn’t be heard through the phone, Ryan remained quiet for whatever Shane had in store for him. He rolled over for a second to grab a well used bottle of lube from his nightstand to pour some of the substance into the palm of his hand. Without any instruction, he slowly started to stroke himself.

“Sounds like you’ve already started without me, don’t think I can’t hear your hand on your cock making filthy sounds. But let’s make one thing clear, I’m the one in control. You don’t get to come until I tell you to, is that understood?”

Ryan whined and gave a breathless ‘yes’ in response; he was so turned on by the sound of Shane’s voice that he was close to popping off already like a teenager.

“Stroke yourself, slowly, and use a finger to open yourself up.”

All too eager to obey, Ryan poured some more lube on his other hand and circled his index finger around his hole. Slowly sinking the finger in, he opened his legs a little wider to give himself more space to work with. A soft moan escaped his lips. He had been in this position numerous times through his adult life, but never with someone miles away telling him exactly what to do.

“Put in a second finger and pick up the pace a little bit. Don’t hold back, Ryan. Let me hear you moan,” Shane said as something rustled softly in the background.

Ryan closed his eyes and slipped in his middle finger as well, quickly adjusting to the feeling of being opened. He let out a long, drawn out, moan when his fist started moving faster over his leaking cock and his fingers brushed against his prostate. He could feel his stomach start to tighten with the threat of his impending climax. The closer he got, the louder his moans were and he was chanting ‘oh god’ and ‘Shane’ like a prayer. 

“Add a third one. Open yourself up for me, baby.”

His breathing started getting heavy as he added his ring finger and couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer, feeling so full and not having a care in the world if his roommate was home. “Oh god, Shane, I’m, I’m-!”

“Come for me, Ryan. I want you to be loud enough that your neighbors can hear how desperate you are,” Shane said, breathing heavily into the phone.

That was all it took for Ryan to spill over his chest with Shane’s name on his lips. He let both hands fall limp against his comforter, feeling completely satiated and pleasantly surprised at how hot Shane’s voice sounded; especially since he didn’t try at all to hide how much it was affecting him.

Shane cleared his throat while there was some rustling on his side of the line and said, “Please be mindful of what sort of _content_ you send me when I’m busy. I suggest you check Google for Parisian time also.”

Ryan simply mumbled some sort of acknowledgement, not really caring too much about his scolding. If this was how Shane was going to react everytime he was bad, well, he was only being encouraged.

“If you’re still up in a few hours, I’ll text you. Though if you decide to text me, please make sure that it would be something you would let your mother see.”

Another mumble of acknowledgement was given by Ryan before the call was ended. If there was one thing that was sure, it was that he was definitely going to sleep well. He definitely needed to take another shower, but before getting up, he took a picture with his chest in frame, looking absolutely wrecked, and sent it off to Shane followed up bya, ‘I promise I’ll be good’ text.

He chuckled when Shane’s response back was, ‘I see you heard me loud and clear, Ryan’.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things started looking up job-wise for Ryan since he had met Shane a month prior, but things weren’t looking so great at his current job. Thanks to a few of Shane’s connections, Ryan’s portfolio had been reviewed by multiple studios and he had two interviews lined up for next week. Though, his shifts at the grocery store had been cut down to part time, which was devastating. It meant that Ryan would have to dig into his savings to help pay for rent while still foregoing a few meals throughout the week. It also meant that he wouldn’t be able to afford a new suit for his interviews. He would have to make due with his ill-fitting suit from college. Despite having met Shane and having every intention of coaxing the older man into providing for him, Ryan couldn’t bring himself to ask for any help. He felt himself actually falling for Shane the more he spoke to him.

He would wake up to a ‘good morning’ text every day, always have a text waiting for him after he the end of his shift asking how his day went, receive random historical facts, get pictures of whatever delicious looking pastry Shane was eating at the time, and little words of encouragement to keep Ryan’s spirits up. Shane was unbelievably sweet and it was almost a little overwhelming because Ryan didn’t know what he did to deserve any of it.

Ryan should have known that something was up when Shane off-handedly asked him for his address so he could send the younger man a souvenir from Paris. One day, he arrived home from a shift and there were about twenty bags of groceries sitting on his doorstep along with a vase of sunflowers and yellow tulips with a simple note that said, “yours truly, shane”. It made Ryan’s eyes well up with tears. The gesture was so sweet and he had no idea how Shane even knew that he was out of groceries.

After he put all of the groceries away, he took a picture of himself holding the flowers and sent it off to Shane.

Ryan (8:49pm): They’re beautiful! Thank you so much!

Ryan (8:50pm): And thank you for the groceries, you really shouldn’t have done that. I don’t even know how you knew I needed them.

Shane (9:03pm): Oh good! The flowers look really nice.

Shane (9:06pm): It was a hunch, you don’t seem to be working as much.

Ryan (9:08pm): Yeah, my hours got cut.

Shane (9:11pm): Why didn’t you tell me? How long ago did that happen?

Ryan (9:15pm): They cut my hours about two weeks ago but really, I’m managing.

Ryan (9:16pm): Really, Shane. You didn’t have to do that though, I get paid tomorrow.

Shane (9:19pm): Next time tell me when you need something, I am more than happy to help.

Ryan (9:21pm): Does that mean you’ll buy me the spirit box I’ve been looking at?

Shane (9:22pm): No.

Shane (9:24pm): Do you have a suit for your interview next week?

Shane (9:25pm): Let me rephrase that, do you have a tailored suit for your interview next week?

Ryan (9:26pm): …

Ryan (9:26pm): No.

Shane (9:29pm): I will send you the name of my tailor; go there tomorrow to be fitted before work.

Shane (9:30pm): And don’t think I’m above calling her to make sure that you went.

Shane (9:31pm): First impressions are everything and although I believe your work speaks for itself, LA can be quite shallow.

Ryan (9:33pm): You really don’t need to do that.

Shane (9:34pm): You’re right, I don’t.

Shane (9:34pm): But I want to. Let me do this for you.

Ryan (9:37pm): Fine, I’ll go. But please stop spending your money on me!

Shane (9:39pm): No, I don’t think I will.

The next day, Ryan found himself in Beverly Hills standing in front of Lucia Santoro Clothiers and felt like he wasn’t even worthy of stepping inside of the store. The store had sleek glass doors and the sign was in chrome script on the outside with white and gray marble tile on the floors. He felt extremely out of place when he stepped inside wearing his ripped skinny jeans and a well loved gray henley, but he was immediately welcomed by quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“Ciao, tesoro! What can I help you with?” The woman asked, her heels clicking against the floor as she crossed the store to speak with Ryan.

“I, uh, I’m not really sure how all of this works. I was sent by-” Ryan started to say, realizing he didn’t actually know Shane’s last name. Hell, he had never ever seen the man’s face so he couldn’t even begin to describe who he was talking about.

“Ah! You must be Signor Bergara! I was told you would be stopping by today,” she said excitedly, going in for a hug. “I was told, ‘Lucia, darling, dress him up in the finest suit you can find. Make sure it’s something that compliments his beautiful brown eyes’ and mi sono innamorata! Andiamo, andiamo!”

Ryan blushed when she mentioned how Shane had said his eyes were beautiful. No one had ever said that about him. He was quickly being ushered to a dressing room in the back which already had a suit waiting for him. It was a rich navy suit paired with a lavender colored button up shirt and royal purple tie along with a pair of black leather lace up shoes. It really was gorgeous and it came as no surprise to Ryan that there wasn’t any sign of a price tag on any of the items. He had a hunch, though, that the tie alone was probably twice as much as his half of rent.

When he emerged from the dressing room, Lucia was practically swooning over him.

“You look bellissimo, Signor Bergara! Va bene, va bene. Let me get some pins and my chalk so I can mark some modifiche,” Lucia said, scurrying off to a back room to grab her things.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Ryan was amazed at how good he looked in the suit. Sure, the pant legs were a little too long, as were the sleeves on his jacket. Even as it was, it fit lightyears better than the old suit in his closet. He turned to get a few different angles of the suit and how it looked on him when he looked up to see Lucia smiling at him in the mirror.

He stood still and posed as requested by Lucia as she marked and pinned certain parts of the suit. For as good as he thought the suit looked as it was, she had it covered in white chalk lines and he was too afraid to make any sudden movements in fear of getting poked by a pin. Once Lucia seemed to be satisfied with the state of ruin of the suit, she asked Ryan to hang it back up and change back into his regular clothes.

“Your suit will be ready to pick up on Saturday. We’re open from 10-6 so feel free to stop by whenever is convenient for you, tesoro.”

“Saturday? That’s the day after tomorrow! Really Lucia, please take your time. I don’t need it at least until next Wednesday,” Ryan said, doing his best to discourage her from working so fast.

“No no, it’s no problem at all. Don’t you worry, Signor Bergara,” she said with a smile before walking him up to the register to ring out his shoes and tie since they wouldn’t be getting any modifications.

Ryan felt like he was going to throw up when he saw the register ring up just the shoes and tie because those two items alone were over $3,000. Lucia simply smiled as she handed over the bag filled with tissue paper to Ryan and wished him a good rest of his day.

He exited the store in a daze, unable to even fathom how much his suit was going to cost no matter how much he tried to do the math in his head. The fact that Shane had recommended him to an insanely expensive tailor to buy him one outfit for an interview was such a foreign concept to him. It wasn’t the first time that something had been gifted to him, but the fact that it went from buying a week’s worth of groceries and some flowers to a suit that was more expensive than a car in the span of three hours blew his mind.

After loading up the Uber app on his phone to head back home, he contemplated what he was even going to say to Shane. Thousands of dollars dropped on him in a single shopping visit seemed to have warranted more than just a ‘thank you’ text. When he walked through the door, Adrian was sitting on the couch watching the previous night’s episode of the Bachelorette.

“Hey there, Ry. Ohh whatcha got there bud?” Adrian asked, getting up from the couch to start sifting through the bag.

“It’s, uh, just some stuff for my interview next week. You know, nothing much?” Ryan replied, not sure why he ended his sentence as a question.

Adrian’s eyes narrowed as he took another look at the name on the bag and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “Lucia Santoro Clothiers? Yeah that doesn’t sound like much to me. Just a super fucking _expensive_ Italian suit shop that I know damn well you couldn’t even afford a piece of tissue paper from.”

He huffed in response and crossed his arms. “Hey, you don’t know that. Maybe I got an inheritance from a great aunt twice removed.”

“Orrr, your inheritance came from your sugar daddy,” Adrian said, crowding Ryan back against a wall. He threw his head back and started mimicking some of the sounds that were very evidently heard through his bedroom door. “ _Oh, Shane. Yes! Oh god, oh yes! I wish you were here to fuck me!_ ”

Ryan shoved his roommate away and poked a finger into his chest. “I do _not_ sound like that. And so what if Shane bought it for me?”

Adrian held his hands up in a truce and said, “Ry, I was the one that told you to hook up with someone from the site. As long as he treats you well, I don’t care what you do in your spare time with him. I mean Mrs. Atkinson next door might disagree with me, but she’s just a nosy neighbor.”

“You’re such a dick,” Ryan replied with a chuckle before shoving his way past Adrian.

“Love you too, babe!”

He made a point to shut his door very loudly when he entered his room and flung himself onto his bed face down. Ryan sighed into his pillow in frustration. He had so many conflicting feelings about Shane. On one hand he was falling hard for the other man, but at the same time, he felt like he didn’t deserve Shane’s time or attention. Eventually, he rolled over and convinced himself to text Shane.

Ryan (1:24pm): Shane, you didn’t tell me that you were going to be dropping close to $20,000 on a suit for me.

Ryan (1:25pm): You know you could have just rented me a suit from Men’s Warehouse or something.

Shane (1:47pm): You’re a little low on the estimate, but I’m honestly offended you would think I would let you rent a suit for an interview.

Shane (1:47pm): I appreciate you saving me a call to Lucia to make sure you went though.

Ryan (1:48pm): I’m serious…

Shane (1:50pm): And what makes you think I’m not? I’d buy you the world if you asked me, Ryan.

Ryan (1:51pm): Look, if you want to buy me things, that’s fine. But try to reel in the spending a bit, okay?

Ryan (1:52pm): I am very thankful that you bought me a suit, but I would have been fine with something that was less than like $500.

Shane (1:56pm): Fine, I’ll tone it down.

Ryan (1:57pm): Thank you.

Ryan (1:57pm): Can I ask you a question?

Shane (2:01pm): Shoot.

Ryan (2:21pm): Why have you never sent me a picture of your face? Why won’t you tell me anything personal about yourself?

Shane (2:43pm): I’ll show you when I’m ready.

Shane (2:44pm): I wouldn’t exactly classify myself as “drop dead gorgeous” like you are.

Ryan (2:47pm): Well I don’t know that I would exactly classify myself as that either.

Shane (2:48pm): As someone who procures art for a living, I think I know what gorgeous looks like.

Ryan (2:49pm): I think I need to go to the dentist for a filling because that was entirely too sweet.

Shane (2:50pm): And I think someone needs to get ready for work because you’re going to be late.

Ryan (2:51pm): Oh shit! I’ll talk to you later!

The entirety of Ryan’s shift was spent fixating on what exactly Shane looked like. He had already tried, unsuccessfully, to find any information he could about the man. Apparently Google couldn’t just magically come up with some information based on the search ‘shane museum curator’. From what he could see of Shane’s profile picture on Asher Mathison, it seemed like he couldn’t be that unattractive of a guy because he looked damn good in a suit. Sure, there was also a possibility of the picture being fake. Shane’s whole schtick could be fake for all Ryan knew. He had already played over that scenario in his head a little too frequently, yet somehow that didn’t seem very likely. Maybe Ryan was just too optimistic about the situation.

He wanted to press Shane further about the situation, but he also wanted to respect his wishes. If he wasn’t ready to show himself, then Ryan wouldn’t push him. The last thing he wanted to do was put whatever their relationship was into jeopardy. He gave up thinking about it; It wasn’t worth it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Wednesday came around, Ryan found himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror in the suit that Shane bought him and _damn_ did Lucia do a fantastic job. It hugged him in all the right places, everything was perfectly hemmed, and it looked just as expensive as it cost. It renewed a sense of confidence in himself that had long been lost. On top of that, Shane had sent him a long message of encouragement that morning to get him ready for his interview.

Shane (8:17am): Hey, baby. I know you’re going to ace your interview today and you will absolutely get this job. Be confident and believe in yourself, know your worth and don’t sell yourself short.

Ryan’s heart melted when he read the message. He was nervous about going to another interview possibly to be rejected once again. He made sure to walk in with an air of confidence, straightening his posture and pretending as if he knew that a job offer would be handed to him right after the interview. To Ryan, his interview went fantastic and he was feeling on cloud nine. He stood outside of the building and without even thinking, sent Shane a Facetime request. When he realized his mistake, he attempted to end the call. Instead, he found himself staring at a suit jacket and hearing chatter in the background.

“Shane?” Ryan asked, lifting the phone up because, wow, did it open up on a bad angle.

“Hey, baby. How did your interview go?”

“It went great! They said they were really impressed with my portfolio, which is probably the first time I heard that in an interview. I’m supposed to come in next week for a follow-up interview, which is also the first time I’ve heard that! I can’t believe it, thank you so much for helping me,” he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Shane chuckled and pulled out a pair of aviators that were hooked on his breast pocket to put on. “I just made a couple calls, the rest is all you. I’m really proud of you for nailing that interview. I wish I was there to take you out to celebrate- _ah pardon, où est l’Hôtel Ritz? Quatre kilomètres? Ah d’accord, le première arrondissement? Par le Colonne Vendôme? Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle_ \- sorry about that, I’m supposed to go to a reception tonight and I’m a little lost.”

“Since when do you speak French? Also why are you holding your phone down so low?” Ryan asked with a frown. He still had yet to actually see a full picture of Shane despite Ryan having shown the older man pretty much every inch of his body, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“Since I started my duolingo streak 1,143 days ago. I spend a lot of time here and Parisians get a little pissy if you can’t speak French so I decided to make my life easier. Also Lucia did a fantastic job on the suit, you look beautiful,” Shane said, continuing on his way to wherever he was going.

Ryan did his best to hide the blush that was creeping across his cheeks and quickly attempted to change the subject. “When are you going to be back in the States?”

“Mmm, good question actually. I think I’ll be here for another month or so? Then I’m slated to head to New York to look at some pieces at the Metropolitan but I’ll only be there for about a week. So, basically that’s a long-winded answer for ‘not any time soon’ - _excusez-moi, où est l’Hôtel Ritz? Cinq kilomètres? Merci_ \- how the fuck did I end up _further_ away than when I started? Fuck it, I’m calling a goddamn Uber. Hold on,” Shane said, continuing to curse under his breath.

When Shane went to use his phone, Ryan got the slightest glimpse of a bearded face before the camera continued to show the same stupid white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone that he was tired of talking to. All Ryan had seen was a blur so he really couldn’t make any assumptions about Shane’s appearance.

“Sorry about that, Ryan. Anyhow, yeah it’ll still be a hot minute before I’m back in California. I do have something planned for you when I get back though, I just have to make it back first.”

“You really know how to keep a guy pining, don’t you, Shane? I’ve been anxious to meet you in person for a month and now I have to wait another month and a half? Maybe I should invest in a new vibrator so I don’t get too lonely, _daddy_ ,” Ryan said with a pout.

Shane nearly dropped his phone and muttered a ‘jesus fucking christ’ while trying to steady his phone back in his hand. “Okay you have _got_ to watch that mouth when I’m in public. Also aren’t you still standing outside of the studio you just interviewed at? Didn’t peg you as an exhibitionist.”

“ _Actually_ , I’m about 100 feet away because my ride's here. I’ll talk to you later, enjoy your reception!”

Ryan clicked off his phone and got in the car waiting for him. The entire ride back to his apartment was spent wondering what sort of thing Shane had planned for the both of them. It was exciting to know there would finally be a countdown for when he would get to meet Shane, but it still seemed so far away. And Ryan was only half kidding about investing in a new vibrator.

Upon arriving back at his apartment, there was yet another week's worth of groceries sitting there, a bottle of wine, and an unmarked brown box with no return address. Ryan took everything inside and immediately started ripping into the package with a pair of scissors. There wasn't much to be seen when he got the flaps opened other than some brown packing paper which was tossed haphazardly on to the floor. Under several layers of paper were the contents of the package.

It was a a dildo that ejaculated with several bottles of lube that looked exactly like-

Ryan shoved everything back in the box and leaned on top of it when Adrian came through the front door. He tried to be as casual as possible, but all he did was look guilty and it wasn't hard to tell he was trying to hide something.

"Aww, did Daddy Shane send his good little boy something in the mail?" Adrian asked, throwing his keys on the counter. "Care to share what you're hiding in that box? I have a sneaking suspicion that whatever is in there will have me wishing the walls were sound proof."

"Why do you always have to make everything so much more awkward than it needs to be?" Ryan asked, pulling the box against his chest. "I will be in my room, being _quiet_ , if you need me. Shane bought groceries so help yourself to whatever's there."

"You're the best, Ry. Now, I will be out here in the living room watching the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, turning it up as _loudly_ as possible, if you need me."

"You're such a dick, Adrian," Ryan said with an eyeroll.

He locked himself in his bedroom and proceeded to rip open his package again. He was most interested in the dildo, starting to read the instructions of how the dildo worked. There wasn't much to it, just a syringe that would be filled up with lube and when he wanted, he could press down the stopper to shoot the lube through the top. Frankly, Ryan didn't even know that such a thing existed, but he was glad that it suddenly made an appearance in his life. Shane seemed to have read his mind before the thought ever even entered his head.

Making quick work of his clothes, Ryan followed the instructions on how to fill up the syringe and managed to get the suction cup on the bottom of the dildo to stick against the wall. He clicked open the bottle of lube and poured some on to his fingers which, if Ryan hadn’t known any better, he would have definitely thought it was an ‘organic substance’. With a little imagination, he could pretend that it was from Shane. He moaned at the thought of opening up himself with the other man’s come. Ryan wasted no time in stretching himself open, eager to try out his new toy. He got up on his hands and knees, reaching behind himself to grip the dildo and guide it into his hole.

“Oh fuck,” Ryan muttered, letting his head hang between his shoulders as he slowly pushed back against the toy. He wiggled his hips a little bit when it bottomed out and _god_ , it was so much thicker than anything else he had ever owned. It filled him up perfectly and he needed to properly thank Shane the next time they spoke.

He pulled off until the dildo was almost completely out and pushed back once again to start up a slow and steady rhythm. Ryan was moaning softly and trying to do everything in his power to keep his desperation quiet as he fucked himself on the toy. He lowered himself onto his elbows which allowed him to find the perfect position for the tip of the dildo to his prostate dead on. When a loud moan escaped his lips, he reached a hand up to cover his mouth which was hardly enough to muffle his gasps and strings of curses falling from his mouth. Ryan closed his eyes and could feel the ghost of fingertips digging into his hips, feel Shane fucking into him with sweet abandon.

When he felt himself starting to get close, he quickened the pace and reached behind him to grab onto the syringe which put him in an awkward position because he reached his other hand under to grip on to his leaking cock. It would have been a sight for anyone to see; Ryan’s cheek pressed down against the bed with his ass up in the air and a fist working over his dick.

His breathing sped up and he was getting louder and louder the closer he got. The heat in his lower stomach started building and, when he felt himself coming, he pressed down on the syringe to release the lubricant. It caused him to whimper because - _holy shit_ \- it felt so real, especially when he pulled off and felt the substance start leaking down his thighs. He went boneless on his bed, not having the energy to care that he was lying in a pool of cooling come that had landed on his comforter.

When there was a knock on the door, Ryan scrambled to remove the dildo from the wall to shove it under the bed and quickly got under the sheets. Adrian took the shuffling as an invitation and opened the door with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Sounds like someone just got the dicking of his life, which, congratulations by the way, but would you care to share a beer and some pizza with me?” his roommate asked, doing his best to not burst out into laughter.

“Why do I still live with you?” Ryan asked, throwing his pillow at Adrian.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things between Ryan and Shane continued on as normal. However, it seemed like the older man was much busier than he normally was. It would take hours for him to respond, but he seemed to apologize by continuing to send groceries, flowers, new clothes, several pairs of sneakers that Ryan had been dying to get his hands on, and by having his student loan provider give him a call.

“This is Ryan,” he answered, putting the phone between his ear and shoulder while he folded his laundry.

“Hi Mr. Bergara, this is Ruby on behalf of Sallie Mae. Is now a good time to talk?” the customer service agent asked.

Ryan dropped the shirt he was folding and started going over in his head why his student loan provider would be calling. He could have sworn he paid the minimum amount that was due a few weeks ago, but maybe he accidentally forgot to click the confirmation button when he submitted his payment? He _had_ almost made that mistake a few times before. “Y-Yeah, I can talk. What is this in regards to?”

“Fantastic. I just wanted to call and congratulate you for paying off your student loan! I’m sure that you are probably relieved to have that off of your shoulders. I know I would be!” she exclaimed, faint clacking of a keyboard in the background.

“Wha- no I think you made a mistake. My payoff date isn’t for like another 34 years.”

“Well, let me check on that for you. I’m just reading the notes from your account. No. I’m definitely looking at the deposit that was made on your account eight days ago. The note for the wire specifically says, ‘payoff for Ryan Bergara’s student loans; account number 273004899-49328’. I can assure you that everything is in order and you’ll be receiving a letter in the mail as a confirmation. Please hold on to it for at least three years just in case you run into any trouble. Is there anything else I can assist you with, Mr. Bergara?”

He simply ended the call and stared off at the wall for quite a while. His loan was over $150,000 and it had been paid off. 35 years worth of payments were gone in an instant and there was only one person that could possibly be responsible.

Ryan (3:04pm): Shane.

Ryan (3:04pm): Call me immediately.

Within five minutes, Ryan’s phone started to ring.

“Ryan? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Shane asked in rapid fire succession.

“Yes, Shane, I’m physically fine. What I’m not fine about is I got a call from my student loan provider telling me that a wire was sent through and they congratulated me on paying off my loans. Now, I’m not great at math, but I’m pretty sure 34 years hasn’t passed since I graduated from college a little over a year ago,” Ryan replied flatly.

“Okay, we’re going to need to work on your tone in text messages because I thought something happened to you. I’m a little busy to talk about this right now though I should be back in my hotel in about four hours.”

“No, we’re talking about this _now_ . I already had an issue with a $20,000 suit, what made you think I would be okay with you dropping over $150,000 to pay off my student loans? How the hell did you even get the information to pay it off? I _need_ you to be more upfront with me about things because this can’t keep happening,” Ryan said, feeling anger welling up in his chest.

“Fine, if you want to end this then I’m not stopping you,” Shane scoffed.

“What? No, that’s not what I’m asking from you. Shane, I lo- I like you a lot. But you have done so much for me and I don’t even know who to say thank you to for all of these. I have a first name and that’s it; no last name, I have no idea where you live, I don’t even know what you look like. I just… I want you to share more with me and I don’t want you to think that you owe me anything for whatever this is. A friendship? A friends with benefits arrangement? A relationship? I know which option you want to tell me, though, that’s not my decision to make,” he said with a hint of exasperation.

The line was quiet for a minute before Shane said, “Ryan, I fully view what we have as a relationship. It may not be as romantic as I would like because I’ve been out of the country, but I would like that for you, for _us_. Yes, I’ll admit that I may have pulled some strings to get the information to pay off your loans, but I can tell how passionately you talk about being a cinematographer and I want you to focus on that. I’m not telling you that you have to quit your job, but I wanted to give you the chance to focus more on doing what you love and acing your interviews. If all the effort was for nothing, then at least I can go to bed at night knowing you’re happier. And the reason I have kept so much of my identity from you is because I’m worried about what you’re going to think. The only thing I have confidence in is my knowledge of history and art. The rest of my life? It’s abysmal. I… I’m afraid you’ll be disinterested in the real Shane.”

Ryan was shocked at how Shane responded; he realized that the wall that the older man had put up was finally starting to crack. “Shane, let me be the judge of the real Shane. You are so incredibly kind and caring. You actually listen to what I have to say, even if it’s some off the wall comment that would be dismissed by anyone else. People haven’t always been supportive of the career choice I’ve made, but you. you have supported me every step of the way. I just want you to understand that you don’t have to buy my attention. Sure, that may have been my intention when I joined the site, but I want you for _you_.”

There was a bit of rustling on the other side of the phone and a barely audible sniff. “I promise that I will try to be more open with you after we can finally meet in person. I’ll tone down the spending on you, but promise me that you will tell me if you need something. Please, let me take care of you,” Shane said softly, his voice a little shaky.

“I promise.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryan woke up at 4am on the day that he was finally going to meet Shane in person. He had been talking with the older man for close to four months now and he couldn’t contain his excitement. He made sure that he had requested the day off so there wouldn’t be any possibility of going into work and getting stuck working a double shift that would prevent him from his date.

He made his way to the gym by 6am and worked out harder than he had in months just to get out some of the nervous energy, feeling incredibly rewarded by the ache in his muscle. After that, he treated himself to some breakfast from Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf for his hard work. The rest of the day was spent cleaning his and Adrian’s apartment to expend even more nervous energy. Then, when he deemed it to be spotless, he let himself take a nap.

When 7pm rolled around, Ryan took a long shower before putting on the suit that Shane had gotten him. Sure, the other man bought him some business casual clothes in the event that a job came through, but he was going to BOA Steakhouse for dinner and anything less than a suit and tie would be frowned upon. He urged Shane to reconsider the location, stating that he would have been perfectly content going to California Pizza Kitchen, but Ryan was told their first date would be special and that they could have regular dates like that in the future.

Ryan’s Uber arrived right on time to drive him to the restaurant, but traffic was pretty bad, as to be expected on a Saturday night in West Hollywood. He kept anxiously checking the time on his phone as their meeting time was fast approaching, praying to anyone that would listen to him to not be late. Eventually, the car arrived at BOA and Ryan scrambled out of the backseat and sprinted to the ornate front doors. He stopped to straighten out his suit and make sure his hair was perfectly styled through the reflection of the doors.

Walking through the doors, his jaw dropped in awe. The restaurant was absolutely beautiful inside and it was absolutely not somewhere that Ryan ever saw himself stepping foot in. It was super modern with low lighting which amplified the dark red interior. A hostess greeted him and inquired if he had a reservation since they didn’t have any open tables for the rest of the night.

“Yeah, I’m actually meeting someone here. I’m not sure if he left my name up here or not. It’s Ryan Bergara,” Ryan said, glancing over at the dining room to see if he could pick out anyone in particular who might give off Shane’s vibe.

“Ah, yes! Mr. Madej left your name at the front. Please, follow me and I’ll show you where he’s seated,” she said cheerfully, stepping out from behind the podium to lead Ryan to the table.

His heart started racing the further they walked through the dining room, waiting at any moment for the hostess to stop at any of the tables seating a single man. When she announced they had arrived at his table, Ryan felt butterflies in his stomach.

There was a man sitting at the table that absolutely took his breath away; even sitting down, he looked extremely tall. His hair was a little longer than he had imagined, but it was styled well. His beard was short, but it looked well kept, and he had an incredibly handsome face. He was facing the window, sipping from a glass of red wine, and turned to look Ryan in the eye when he heard the hostess announce their presence. His smile absolutely melted Ryan’s heart.

“Well hello there, baby. Sit down,” Shane said, getting up from his seat to pull out Ryan’s chair for him.

Ryan took his place at the table and scooted his chair in, unwrapping the silverware to place the cloth napkin across his lap. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something to say, but all he could blurt out was, “Oh my god, you are so fucking handsome.”

Shane chuckled at Ryan and leaned forward to place his hand over Ryan’s hand and - _wow he had really nice hands_. “You’re so sweet, but I believe I could say the same for you, Ryan. Pictures and terrible iPhone cameras don’t do you justice.”

He ducked his head slightly in embarrassment at the compliment, feeling his face heat up lightly to flush his cheeks. He was thankful that a waiter stopped by their table to fill up the empty wine glass sitting in front of him and inquired about some appetizers to start the night off as well as what they would like for their entrees. Shane looked to Ryan for guidance, but when he received nothing more than a shoulder shrug, he ordered some crab cakes to share as well as some salads. Then after some coaxing from Shane, Ryan made a decision so he ordered them each a steak paired with whatever the house sides were. The waiter repeated the order back to confirm he got everything down and then stepped away from the table to enter everything in.

“So, I assume that you have to travel pretty often for work, which probably means I won’t get to see you much. So, how long are you back in LA for?” Ryan asked, taking a sip from his wine glass. It wasn’t exactly a question that Ryan particularly wanted to know the answer to, but it was one that he thought he should ask. 

“Yeah, my passport is running out of room for stamps if that tells you anything. But, I’ll be in town for about a week and then I’m actually headed to Saint Petersburg to the State Hermitage Museum. I’m looking into a Cézanne and a Degas that they have in storage for a new display. After that, I don’t have any travel plans for a few months. Typically, I don’t stay as long as I did in Paris, but I was doing a bit of studying while I was there.”

“What museum do you work at anyway? It has to be big if you’re looking into paintings as expensive as those. I might not know a ton about art but I had to take an intro to art history class in college,” Ryan asked, genuinely interested in where Shane worked. It had to have been somewhere big, especially if he was doing as much travelling as he had in the time Ryan knew him. 

“Oh I thought you would have guessed since my profile said I was from Beverly Hills. I work for the Los Angeles County Museum of Art,” Shane replied in a surprised tone, almost expecting that Ryan would have made that connection.

“What?! You’re the Chief Curator for the LACMA? I had no idea! That’s so cool! I’ve only been there once for a film showing, so I didn’t really get to look around, but I know it’s a huge deal,” Ryan gushed excitedly.

“Well, I know the place pretty well, so I would be more than happy to take you sometime for a tour. You would think I’d be tired of seeing the same pieces over and over again, but I still have the same starstruck feeling of seeing a painting for the first time when I walk by the exhibits,” Shane said. He briefly imagined taking Ryan through the museum after hours where it could be just the two of them, hand in hand, admiring all of the paintings and exhibits.

“I’d really like that. How the hell did you even land that job? I don’t know much about the art world, but I do know that chief curators for huge museums like LACMA don’t usually pass that position along to someone in their early 30s.”

“I got the position shortly after completing my Ph.D. I ruffled a few feathers when I accused my predecessor of putting a fake Renoir on display. My concentration was in Impressionism, so I spent years studying those paintings and that art style. It was a really good fake, but if you looked closely enough, the brush strokes were too wide and the colors were a little off. I was immediately dismissed, but it was a damn good feeling when I requested the original that was in storage at Musee d’Orsay and sure enough, side by side, the difference was glaring. Thanks to that little stunt I pulled, I was voted on by the board and I got the promotion,” he recalled, finishing off the rest of the wine in his glass.

“Holy shit, that sounds like something out of a movie! That’s amazing!”

Eventually the waiter returned to the table with their appetizers and they ate in a comfortable silence, every once in a while exchanging some quick banter about what Shane’s favorite painting was, if Ryan knew much about any particular artists, and if museums treated paintings like trading cards. The conversation progressed along as if they had known each other for years, only to stop momentarily to thank the waiter when the rest of their dinner came out. They continued on, learning more about each other that had never been shared over text messages or late night phone calls. Things such as Shane was actually from the Chicago area, that Ryan was obsessed with Disneyland, or how both of them shared an affinity for popcorn. 

“By the way, you could have told me you were an absolute giant. How do you even fit inside buildings, big guy?” Ryan asked, intertwining his fingers with Shane’s once they had finished their meals.

“I _fit_ just fine, baby,” Shane replied with a wink.

Ryan nearly choked on the water he was drinking and quickly wiped up the drops that spilled from his lips. “I’m not sure if I should laugh because I’m turned on or because that was a bad joke,” he said, trying not to burst out into full on laughter. He looked up at Shane through his eyelashes and inquired, “So then would you classify yourself as a… big man?”

Shane placed his napkin over his empty plate and leaned in to tell Ryan, “Try me and find out, baby.”

His eyes widened and his face went beat red, he frantically started looking around for their waiter who happened to be walking by. “Um, excuse me, the check. The check, _please_!”

Making quick work of the bill when it arrived, Shane got up from the table and placed his hand on Ryan’s lower back as they exited the restaurant. When they got outside, the sun was already starting to set, coloring the sky shades of orange, pink, and red.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for too long,” Shane said, bringing a hand around to the back of Ryan’s neck to lean down and kiss him. Despite the air of sexual tension between the two of them, the kiss was surprisingly soft and chaste, which practically turned Ryan into a ball of putty. 

Ryan was the one to break the kiss and he took both of Shane’s hands into his own, just looking into the older man’s eyes. “I think I can confidently say that I am very much interested in the real Shane. Please don’t hide him from me anymore,” Ryan said softly.

“I believe that can be arranged,” Shane replied with a small smile. “Did you want me to drive you back to your apartment?”

Ryan stood up on the tips of his toes to whisper into Shane’s ear, “Actually, I’d like you to drive me back to your place.”

He practically ripped his keys out of his pocket to unlock his car and he may have broken a few traffic laws on his way to his house. The drive was about 30 minutes andShane mentally cursed himself the entire way there, especially when Ryan reached a hand across the center console to place his hand on Shane’s thigh, slowly moving his hand further and further up until he ghosted a hand over the fly of Shane’s slacks, causing the older man to swerve into the other lane briefly on the highway.

Soon enough, they were pulling into a driveway that led up to an absolutely massive house. Ryan got out of the car and was awestruck by the size of the place, especially when he walked through the door and was immediately met with vaulted ceilings, modern yet simplistic decor, and marble floors. Sure, he figured that Shane was well off, but he didn’t realize the other man was _that_ well off.

He followed along a long hallway behind Shane and eventually stopped in the middle of what had to be the master bedroom. Though, he didn’t get long to take in the entirety of it when Shane backed him up against the wall and blocked him in when he placed both hands on the wall behind him. Shane’s gaze was practically burning a hole through Ryan’s face with the passion he could see in the other man’s eyes.

Ryan felt his heart skip a beat. He had never looked into someone’s eyes and saw pure want. It was likeShane wanted to eat him alive. He grabbed onto the lapels of Shane’s suit and pulled him down to crash their lips together. They kissed each other hard enough that it seemed like one of them was fighting for dominance, Shane’s tongue making its way into the younger man’s mouth. Ryan moaned against Shane’s mouth and melted into the kiss, feeling like he was going to die if he didn’t continue to kiss him.

Shane kept kissing Ryan as he removed his hands from the wall and started ripping at his tie, letting it fall to the ground when he finally got it unknotted. He made quick work of unbuttoning Ryan’s shirt, frantically untucking the shirt from the confines of his slacks to slide it and the jacket from his shoulders only to throw it halfway across the room. He only pulled away for a moment to let his eyes wander down Ryan’s muscular chest and leaned in to start kissing his neck with fervor.

Reaching a hand up to the back of Shane’s neck, soft gasps fell from his lips as he felt the other man start to suck a bruise on the space between his neck and his clavicle. Shane reached down to undo Ryan’s slacks and pulled them down, Ryan toeing his shoes off to be able to kick off his pants.

“Ah! Y-you seem a little overdressed, big guy,” Ryan gasped.

Shane pulled back and started loosening his tie to pull it over his head so he could unbutton his shirt. Ryan practically ripped Shane’s blazer off and Shane’s shirt was soon to join the rest of the clothes piling up on the floor. His pants were soon to follow and Ryan took the opportunity to back the taller man onto the bed, pushing him to fall back on the mattress. He climbed up on the bed to straddle Shane’s hips, grinding down against him.

He gripped onto Ryan’s hips and thrust up, causing Ryan to groan at the feeling of Shane’s growing erection pressing against his ass. Before Ryan had a chance to react, Shane rolled them over so the younger man was on his back and he stripped away Ryan’s boxers. Ryan nudged Shane to do the same for himself. Shane hesitated for a minute, unsure of what his reaction would be.

When Shane removed his boxer briefs, Ryan swallowed hard. He had expected Shane to be relatively proportionate, but this was something else entirely; the older man was _more_ than well endowed. “How the hell do you even keep your dick in your pants?” Ryan asked, eyes glazing over as he continued to stare at Shane’s cock.

Letting out a soft laugh, Shane responded, “Well, clearly I don’t do a very good job because I am very much missing my pants.”

He leaned over Ryan to rummage around in the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube along with a foil condom packet. He flipped open the cap and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. Ryan was unashamed to admit that he had been looking forward to Shane using hands on him. Ryan had never considered himself to have a hand kink, but damn, Shane had _really_ nice hands. He was practically buzzing with excitement to feel them against the most sensitive parts of his body.

Shane gradually slipped in his index finger, eliciting a moan from the younger man. He took it easily enough that the addition of his middle finger wasn’t a huge stretch. Thrusting both of his fingers in and out of Ryan’s hole, Shane searched for his prostate and brushed his finger against the bundle of nerves. It caused Ryan to arch up off the bed and try to thrust back onto the other man’s fingers in an attempt to make them go deeper. Shane took that as a sign of encouragement to add a third finger, making sure that Ryan was thoroughly stretched so there wouldn’t be much discomfort on his end.

“Okay okay, please stop teasing me, Shane. I want you to fuck me,” Ryan pleaded, reaching his hand down to grip the base of his cock. He was so close to coming already and he _needed_ to feel Shane inside of him before he allowed that to happen.

When Shane put the condom wrapper up to his mouth to open with his teeth, Ryan grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Shane gave him a confused look in response before Ryan said, “Leave it off, daddy, please, I want to feel every inch of you.”

“ _Fuck_ , Ryan,” Shane groaned, tossing the condom somewhere off the bed behind him.

“That’s currently my goal.”

There was a noticeable hitch in the older man’s breathing and he hastily squirted some lube in the palm of his hand to slick himself up. Ryan bent his legs up against his chest when he felt the tip of Shane’s cock press against his entrance. He let out a string of curses as he practically felt himself being split in half. Sure, Shane had made sure to prep him as much as possible, but there was quite a large difference between his fingers and his cock. It seemed like an eternity for Shane to bury himself all the way to the hilt, but when he finally did, he let out a quiet ‘fuck’ and a ‘you’re so fucking tight’ as he leaned over Ryan to kiss him.

As much as he desperately wanted Shane to move, he kissed the other man through his discomfort until he finally got used to the feeling. When Shane eventually started to pull out, Ryan gripped onto Shane’s biceps and moaned loudly when he pressed back in. Soon, Shane started thrusting inside of him at a comfortable pace that was quick to escalate into pounding into the younger man.

“Fuck _yes_! Oh daddy, I’ve wanted this for so long!” Ryan exclaimed, wrapping his fingers around his leaking cock to sync up with Shane’s thrusts.

Shane moved his hips and started hitting Ryan’s prostate with a brutal force that caused Ryan to scream. It was evident that Ryan was close, so Shane brushed his hand away to start stroking him, only getting in a few more thrusts before Ryan came hard across his chest in several spurts. He whined due to overstimulation when Shane kept thrusting into his well-fucked hole. Shane hung his head between his shoulders and closed his eyes to focus on chasing his own climax which he was quickly rewarded with, causing his hips to stop and stutter slightly as he filled Ryan up. 

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Shane collapsed on Ryan’s chest while he tried to catch his breath. It was okay for the first minute, but after a few had passed, the younger man gently shoved Shane off of him. He immediately curled up against his side, instead. They lay there, just listening to each other’s breathing, enjoying the presence of one another. They both knew that, although there would be more of it in the future, it wouldn’t always be promised. The uncertainty of how much Ryan would be able to see Shane was far from his mind when Ryan’s voice rang out through the room, 

“Well big guy, are you ready for round two?”


	2. he knows how to treat a fella right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus ficlet! shane and ryan celebrate valentine's day together for the first time.

Ryan and Shane were somehow able to make their schedules line up to spend Valentine’s Day together. They had been dating for over six months and Valentine’s Day would only be their fourth “official” date together. Sure, Ryan had spent a few nights here and there at Shane’s enormous house, but it was few and far between that they actually got to go out in public together.

Shane had promised that he thoroughly thought out what to do for their date and worked hard to try to make it as special as possible. By the sounds of it, it was going to be pretty extravagant, considering a tux had been custom tailored and delivered to his apartment. When he put it on in preparation for his date, he took one look in the mirror and decided he looked dapper enough to be the next James Bond. Well, if James Bond would ever be cast as a Japanese, Mexican, and Filipino man. He had even received a small jewelry box with citrine studded cufflinks which he struggled to put through the cuffs on his shirt.

His heart fluttered when he saw Shane clad in a similar suit standing outside of a sleek black Bentley, holding the door open for him. Ryan leaned up to kiss him before sliding into the back seat of the car, Shane following behind him. They held hands as they sat in a comfortable silence and rode through the winding roads of Beverly Hills into downtown Los Angeles. Nothing had been said regarding where they were going and Ryan really couldn’t even guess based on where the car was taking them.

So when the car rolled up to Pink’s, Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to Shane who was just smiling back at him with a goofy grin. They exited the car and walked up to the window to look at the menu. The place was deader than the younger man had ever seen it; normally the line was down the block, but there wasn’t a soul in sight aside from the workers standing around in the kitchen. A chipper young girl greeted them and took their orders, quickly passing their food through the window before Shane led Ryan over to one of the picnic tables so they could sit down and eat.

“This is, uh, an interesting first stop of the night,” Ryan said, trying to read the expression on Shane’s face. There really wasn’t one that he could see aside from a look of contentment as he bit into his ungodly large chili dog. Maybe Shane had stopped at Pink’s because he was planning on going to some expensive restaurant with portions the size of quarters and didn’t want Ryan complaining he was still hungry.

Eventually, Shane brought a napkin up to his lips to wipe off the remnants of his chili dog before taking a sip of his coke. “It’s one of my favorite places to go and the food reminds me of Chicago. I thought it would be nice to share the experience with you,” Shane replied, lifting his sleeve ever so slightly to look at the time. “As soon as you’re done, we should head out so we’re not late for our next stop. I think you’ll really like what I have planned.”

Ryan finished up his food and nodded with a smile, picking up their trash to throw away so they could head back to the car that was still waiting for them. The next stop was just as perplexing as the first; he found himself standing outside of a small community theater putting on a show of “Phantom of the Opera”. The taller man smiled down at Ryan when he pulled their tickets out of the inside pocket of his tux and handed them over to the ticket collector. An usher led them to their seats which Ryan had to admit, were actually pretty decent.

However, Ryan was still confused by the whole night. First, they were both dressed in tuxedos like they were going to the fanciest spots in town. Second, they were being chauffeured around in a freaking Bentley. Third, they went to Pink’s which wasn’t exactly somewhere he would think of going for a romantic dinner. Fourth, they were at a community theater watching an amateur version of Phantom of the Opera. Nothing made any sense because Shane had never been shy about flashing his Amex Black Card when paying for things and he surely had never been shy about spending entirely too much money on his boyfriend.

The play was surprisingly really good and both men shared some commentary with each other on their thoughts about the play itself as well as the actors on stage. Despite his reservations about the chosen venue, Ryan had enjoyed himself.

When they arrived back at the car, their driver was once again headed off to an unexpected location, this time, much closer to Ryan’s apartment. When they arrived at the soft serve ice cream place down the road from where Ryan lived, Ryan turned to look at Shane, but didn’t make a move to get out of the car.

“Oh, uh, do you not like soft serve?” Shane questioned, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment. “It might not look like much, but it’s pretty good stuff.”

“I come to this place all the time, Shane. I’m just so confused about all of this, it’s not at all what I was expecting from you for Valentine’s Day. I mean we both dressed up tuxedos that cost more than people’s mortgages.”

There was a flash of hurt on Shane’s face, quickly fading in favor of a half-hearted chuckle. “How many times have I heard you say, ‘stop spending so much money on me’, and the one time I listen you’re upset?”

Ryan started panicking and quickly started shaking his head and his hands. “No no no, I absolutely  _ loved  _ tonight!” the younger man said, immediately realizing how much of a dick he had sounded like. “It’s… it’s actually the most thoughtful date anyone’s ever taken me on.”

He leaned over to kiss Shane’s cheek, pulling back only slightly to turn Shane’s cheek so they could face each other. “You could have easily put us on a private jet to head to Paris or something to have a fancy date at the Eiffel Tower, but you put so much thought into doing little things in LA with me. I wasn’t disappointed, I was just confused because I felt like I was getting mixed messages. You know, being chauffeured around in a Bentley of all cars.”

Shane flushed at the compliment and smiled at Ryan before pulling him in for a kiss. The world disappeared around them as they kissed each other slowly, yet passionately. The way Shane’s hands caressed his face to bring them closer made his head spin because they were so large yet so soft. Ryan felt intoxicated by the scent of cedarwood, citrus, and vanilla from Shane’s cologne and the taste of grapefruit chapstick on his lips. He wanted to bury himself in the masculine smell of his cologne and never forget the feminine taste of his chapstick.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Shane to pull back slightly, continuing to stare into Ryan’s eyes. He went back in for a quick kiss and then reached behind him to open up the car door. “How about we grab some ice cream and then head back to my place to finish where we left off?” Shane asked with a smirk as he met the wide eyes of their driver.


End file.
